Talk:Bestiary
Request : Greed Island Monster photos Please upload photos for them if you can.ネフェルピト 04:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Done, i'll upload more soon :) HisokaBungie 11:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :thanks ネフェルピト 02:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Magic Beasts, Nen Beast, and article improvement Was there an official description about Magic Beasts in the Official Guide book? All I know is that they're creatures that have unique abilities(usually shapeshifting), human like intelligence, and , seem to follow their own or human culture (like Kiriko) From what I've seen Nen "beast" or Nen"ju" are beings created out of Nen abilities which are split into two types: *Sentinent ones that can move and stay in solid form without much maintenance from the creator with some degree of artificial intelligence (like Razor's number zero). *Controlled ones that cannot move without commands from it's creator or stay in solid form without it being maintained by it's user. I would like to discuss it here before placing it in the article. :: The first is a Nen beast. :: the second isn't It's just aura emitted and maintained by the user all the time and can't move on its own.. Like Netero's Statue-like attack. HisokaBungie 08:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The Article's design Is the current one good enough or should it be change to "Ability table"-like design? where the photos are on the left side and a brief desscription on the right side? or maybe use templates? I think the current look is perfect HisokaBungie 08:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Cool then the current design stays, any idea on the Magic beasts? I'm still confused about their nature ネフェルピト 03:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : They are animals that shift shapes, mimic a human's voice, able to speak completely, can set fire. : Basically they are any animal that doesn't really exist in our world. any others(like that fish/bird gon trained on) are just animals :) HisokaBungie 07:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : I also prefer the current design. --Bogota X 14:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nidhogg Now that we know of the Yggdrasil. The unknown ging dragon is basically like Nidhogg..should we name him that temporarily?HisokaBungie 20:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :No; not until it's been confirmed. Request: Several additions to this page Hello. The additions I would like to add are: Monkeys, Bees, Snakes, Giant/Dire Dogs, Fish, Rabbits, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Gophers, One Horned Creature, Dogs (of all breeds), Crows, Horses, Giant Eagle, Bats, Crabs, Ants, Praying Mantises, Beetles, Dragonflies, Squids, Whales, Pandas, Cats, Butterflies, Alligators, Minotaurs, Lobsters, Cheetahs, Lions, Chameleons, Penguins, Turtles, Wolves, Centaurs, Scorpions, Centipedes, Frogs, Mosquitos, Octopi, Armadilos, Koalas, Sharksuckers, Rhinos, Nagas, Gorillas, Rats, Oxen, Tigers, Dragons, Sheep, Chicken, Leeches, Owls, Porcupines, Worms, Spiders, "Beyo" Birds, Large Birds of the Lukso Province, Dark Continent Magic Beasts, the 5 Calamities, and the 5 Benefits to Humanity. I provide all the justification for these additions as well as links to find them in the anime here. I'm also willing to do all these additions myself (in which case, this post is more a request for permission to do so than anything). Thanks! DarkenRaul1 14:20, February 19, 2017 (UTC)